Ladrona vs Ladrón
by old-Inari-chan
Summary: Kurama se encuentra que una chica nueva de su instituto se comporta de modo extraño, que recuerda cosas que dice que hace muchos años que le ocurrieron, un chico que la abandono,y, ademas guarda algun secreto...5 CAP EN LINIA! [Acabado]
1. La chica de los guantes

. bueno, este es mi tercer fic en solitario XD, va a ser un poco más largo y menos triste que el primero, pero vamos, tampoco es de humor ^^  
  
Bueno, lo de siempre: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son de su correspondiente autor.  
  
Minna Aogiri es un personaje de mi propiedad   
  
Espero de todo corazón que os guste .  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Ladrona vs. Ladrón  
  
Por: Inari-chan  
  
Era un día sin nubes, el cielo era de un azul puro, más incluso que el del mar. Kurama pensaba eso mientras miraba por la ventana de la clase como los pájaros al otro lado volaban libremente encima de las copas de los árboles... El antes también era así de libre, a veces echaba de menos la libertad que tenia.  
  
Hacia dos semanas que había llegado una chica nueva a la clase de kurama, tenia un largo cabello, negro como el cielo de la noche un día sin estrellas ni luna, unos ojos finos y rasgados también negros... pero eran unos ojos que escondían muchas cosas para quien podía verlo, como él.  
  
Le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz del profesor que en aquellos momentos estaba agachado al lado de la chica nueva que mientras cortaban con el cuter se había echo un corte en la mano y estaba sangrando bastante.  
  
- Minamino! Puede acompañarla a la enfermería? Dígale a la enfermera que no se quiere quitar los guantes... - Añadió el profesor con expresión contraída  
  
- Ya voy-  
  
Kurama salió de la clase con la chica.  
  
-Escucha, como te llamas? Eres la nueva, no?-  
  
-Si, me llamo Minna Aogiri... Tu eres Minamino, no? Todo el mundo habla bien de ti, supongo que... debes de ser... perfecto.-  
  
- Perfecto?- Esa chica era extraña... -No creo que sea perfecto... nadie lo es, no?-  
  
-...Yo conocía a alguien que lo era... Era todo, no podía vivir sin él, pero, un día se fue... No lo volví a ver jamás... -  
  
-Vaya, lo siento... Ya hemos llegado a la enfermería... Creo que no ay nadie, escucha, deberías de quitarte los guantes, están empapados de sangre, siempre los llevas puestos pero con tanta sangre no te lo van a poder curar con ellos... -  
  
La chica se sentó en una de las camas de la enfermería y kurama se quedó dudando de sí lo que se proponía hacer iba a ser bueno.   
  
Por que? Él solo quería quitarle aquellos guantes que llevaba... eso no estaba mal.  
  
Con un movimiento rápido cogió una de las manos de la chica y quitó el guante antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar. Lo que vio cuando le hubo sacado era que a parte del profundo corte tenia toda la mano llena de latigazos.  
  
-Que... -  
  
-Oh, no debes de preocuparte por eso, hace tiempo que se curaron, solo que me quedaron las marcas, llevo guantes para que ellos no las vean, me refiero a los demás de la clase- Minna hizo gesto de oler a Kurama, cuando lo hizo se quedo un momento quieta.  
  
-Escucha, por que... Por que tu haces ese... - Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras miraban a Kurama- Por que tu haces la misma olor? Por que... hueles   
  
a Rosas... Tu... Puedo, puedo... abrazarte? Tienes el mismo perfume que aquel que me abandono años atrás... muchos años... atrás-  
  
Kurama no contestó pero la chica le abrazó y siguió llorando.  
  
Kurama piensa... Esta chica no puede ser normal... Es demasiado, irreal, pero... su perfume, su pelo, me recuerdan a algo, aun que... Creo que es solo que me confundo.  
  
........................................................................................................................................  
  
Que os a parecido? os gusta? Que creéis que ara Minna? Quién debe ser? Que pasado esconderá? Bueno, ya lo iréis viendo, pronto (no más de una semana y media) el segundo cap! 


	2. Recuerdos comunes

Bueno, como dije, este es el segundo cap. Siento no haber podido ponerlo antes pero es que no tuve tiempo de pasarlo a ordenador.  
  
Gracia por el/los reviews (para cuando cuelgue esto no se si habrá mas de uno...)  
  
Lo de siempre: Los personajes (kurama, hiei, yuusuke... etc) son propiedad de su autor.  
  
MINNA AOGIRI, es un personaje de mi propiedad.  
  
Bueno, espero de todo corazón que os guste ^^  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
LADRONA VS. LADRÓN  
  
Por: Inari-chan  
  
Segundo capitulo: Recuerdos comunes  
  
Kurama no lo havia podido evitar.  
  
Porqué? Por que tengo esta sensación?... Estoy recordando algo, esta chica...  
  
La recuerdo? Minna... no, ese nombre no...  
  
Pasado  
  
Una chica de largo cabello dorado y ojos violeta, yacía encima de otra criatura, de belleza tambien peculiar, tenia una piel pàlida, ojos dorados y cabello plateado.  
  
Los dos estavan cubiertos solo con una manta, en la habitació no habia nadie más.  
  
Sus cuerpos estavn colados, encajavan perfectamente, su respiración haun estav alterada.  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
"Que?"  
  
"Puedes prometerme una cosa?"  
  
"Claro, yo te amo querida" El youko con un rápido movimiento quedo encima de la chica, ella se sonrojó ligeramente.  
  
"Me gusta la olor que desprendes... a Rosas"  
  
"Que quieres que te prometa...?"  
  
"Que no te iras... Sin mi"  
  
"A donde quieres que me vaia?"  
  
"Prometelo, por favor..."  
  
"...Muy bien... Te lo prometo, pero... Sino puedo mantener mi promesa o no te reconozco... Puede aguantar un poco? Esto va a doler"  
  
"Si, adelante"  
  
El youko rasgó en la piel de la chica dos iniciales YK, haciendola sangrar.  
  
"Ah, eso dolio youko"  
  
"Mmm...Te lo dije"  
  
El youko lamió la herida, haciendo que de los labios de la chica saliera un suspiro casi imperceptible para los oidos naormales pero no para los del youko.  
  
"Te amo youko, aunque seas lo suficiente salvage como para hacer o que haces"  
  
"Claro, yo tambien te amo...i lo hare siempre..."  
  
"No estoi segura de ello...como pudo saber que no soi una más? Muchos tienen tu firma en la piel"  
  
"Hn...Mira que llegas a ser desconfiada...Toma, coje esto entonces y para de quejarte"Dijo el youko seductoramente.  
  
El youko se desabrocho un pequeño aro dorado que llevava en una de sus puntiagudas orejas y se la puso a la chica en la oreja izquierda.  
  
"Te conformas con que te dé lo que nunca me quito cuando tenemos sexo?"  
  
"Si ^^"  
  
Fin del passado  
  
......................................................................................................................................  
  
que tal os a parecido? Bueno, como dije en menos de una semana! . jeje  
  
Dejad reviews plis que me hacen muy feliz y me dan animos para acabarla ^^  
  
En el proximo capitulo las conclusiones que sacara kurama de sus difusos recuerdos!  
  
Yukii: A mi tambien me paso lo de los reviews que no me salian, muchas gracias por los animos ^^  
  
Baalberi: Pues tu pensavas en esto cuando dijiste que tenias tus propias ideas? XD  
  
Siesna: A ti no te digo nada XD jejej que te veo cada día.  
  
El proximo cap la semana que viene! (seguramente XD) 


	3. Declaracion

Bueno, ya he escrito el tercer cap., después de este capitulo puede que tarde más en hacer el cuarto... Por eso espero que este les guste...Espero que les guste de veras! ^^  
  
Minna aogiri es el único personage de mi propiedad.  
  
Plis dejad reviews los que leáis esta historia, aunque sea para criticar! A si podré arreglar lo que no os guste... Y.Y  
  
...........................................................................................................................................  
  
Ladrona vs. Ladrón  
  
Por: Inari-chan  
  
Declaración  
  
Kurama había quedado quieto, esos recuerdos habían venido de golpe, junto con la chica que tenia delante.  
  
"Minamino-san! Minamino-san! Que te pasa?" Minna le miraba con cara pálida y con una expresión asustada en el rostro.  
  
"eh? Ah... No nada, no pasa nada, es solo que recordé que debía que hacer algo"  
  
"Tienes trabajo?"  
  
"mm... no."  
  
"Ah, bien, entonces puedo pedirte algo?"  
  
"Si, claro, dime"   
  
"Cuando la enfermera me acabe de curar... Te importaría acompañarme hasta mi casa?"  
  
"Claro, pero... Pasa algo? Porque quieres que te acompañe?"  
  
La chica se quedó un momento callada como sopesando si contestar esa pregunta, al fin, contesto en un tono neutro que no mostraba sentimiento o inquietud alguna.  
  
"Alguien me sigue siempre y no quiero ir sola, hoy es tarde... Más de lo normal."  
  
Qué extraña chica... Me siento... diferente, además, ella tiene algo que ver con esos recuerdos, la chica que salía en ellos... no recuerdo su nombre... yo la conocía, y, si fuera ella o tuviera alguna relación?   
  
  
  
Salimos de la enfermería, ella fue todo el rato callada, solo habló para darme las gracias.  
  
"Arigatou, eres muy amable de acompañarme"  
  
"No hay de que, de todos modos no tenia nada que hacer ahora"  
  
Ella sonrió y continuamos caminando.  
  
Era verdad, alguien nos seguía desde hacia rato y ese alguien no era muy normal...  
  
"Aogiri, vamos hacia aquel callejón..."Le susurre, ella asintió y cuando estuvimos allí nos quedamos de pie, esperando algo, un movimiento por parte de quien nos seguía.  
  
"Minamino, te importa llamarme Minna? No me gusta mi apellido..."  
  
"Bien, entonces tu me de veras de llamar Suichii, ne?"   
  
Reímos silenciosamente, se estaba bien allí, aunque la humedad y la oscuridad del callejón eran ahogantes.   
  
Era curioso, tenia ganas de explicarle todo. Quien era en realidad...con quien estaba hablando.  
  
  
  
La presencia que nos seguía se desvaneció y seguimos el camino hasta que estuvimos delante de la puerta de su casa, se había echo tarde.  
  
"Gracias otra vez Suiichi! Escucha... es tarde y esta empezando a llover, quieres pasar?"  
  
"Mm... bueno, creo que me quedare asta que la lluvia cese..."  
  
Pasamos a dentro, estaba todo pulcramente ordenado, excepto un rincón del comedor.   
  
Había un escritorio lleno de papeles y... un tintero y una pluma? Ya nadie escribía así en el Ningenkai...  
  
Estuvimos sentados hablando y bebiendo té que ella preparo.  
  
"Suiichi, no me digas mentiras, ok?"  
  
"...Mentiras?..."  
  
"...Qué me escondes? Hay algo en tus ojos que me dice que mientes..."  
  
"ah... no se de que me hablas..."  
  
Ella se acercó, se puso delante de mi y continuo acercándose hasta que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y oler su perfume.  
  
Entonces susurro en mis orejas...  
  
"Suiichi... quien eres?"  
  
Otra vez esa sensación, recuerdos volvían a mi mente, estaba confuso y ella volvió a susurrarme antes que pudiera aclararme.  
  
"...Cual es tu nombre?..."  
  
Aún estaba confundido por la oleada de recuerdos que giraban tan deprisa que no podía descifrar...  
  
"...Mi, mi nombre?...Kurama..."   
  
...............................................................................................................................  
  
Bien, ya esta... he tardado bastante en colgarlo...  
  
Lo encontráis liado?  
  
Dejad reviews! 


	4. Sorpresas!

Bueno, cuando empiezo a escribir esto estamos a 2/4/04.... a ver cuanto tardare en acabarlo... Siento tardar tanto, por suerte, YA HE EMPEZADO LAS VACACIONES! Ahora tendré mas tiempo libre ^^  
  
Haber si este capitulo no os parece tan corto! XD  
  
Disclaimers: Minna Aogiri es de mi propiedad, Los personajes que os suenen son de yu yu hakusho y los demas de mi imaginación!  
  
........................................................................................................................  
  
Ladrona vs. Ladrón  
  
Por: Inari-chan  
  
Cap4: Sorpresas!  
  
Después del 'incidente', me empecé a quedar como dormido, desperté en casa de Minna a media noche. A mi lado estaba Minna, mirando absorta por la ventana.  
  
Ella me dijo que me había desmayado justo antes de entrar al comedor y que me había arrastrado asta el sofá.  
  
"Pues no recuerdo eso... yo pensé que habíamos cenado y...."  
  
"...y...? bueno, de todos modos, puede que lo soñaras... Estabas como muerto, me diste un buen susto!"  
  
"ah, lo siento..."   
  
Por que me cuesta tanto creer lo que me dice? Tal vez por que sea mentira?... Era demasiado real, demasiado descabellado como para haberlo soñado... Yo no voy soñando que revelo mi mas profundo secreto a nadie!  
  
"Suiichi... Has visto que bonita luna? Es la primera luna llena del mes... quieres que descorra las cortinas?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Que pasa?... solo te lo preguntaba..."  
  
"Disculpa, es solo que... bueno, no me gusta"  
  
"Bueno, no pasa nada, dejaré las cortinas como están"  
  
Si, como podía haber olvidado la luna que había?! Si un solo rayo de luz me alcanzaba me convertiría en youko! Eso no... por Inari-sama, no podía convertir-me en youko delante de ella! (N/A: Inari es el dios de los youkos, ahora ya saben de donde viene mi nombre XD)  
  
El silencio se apodero de la estancia, ella no decía nada, solo estaba allí, en un rincón oscuro de la habitación leyendo algún libro.  
  
" Qué lees?"  
  
"Un libro sobre biología, pero, con tan poca luz me cuesta ver las letras"  
  
"Por que no enciendes la luz?"  
  
"Tu necesitas descansar"  
  
"No pasa nada, ya no tengo sueño"  
  
Minna se levantó del suelo elegantemente y se dirigió a las cortinas que cubrían la ventana.  
  
"Le he estado dando vueltas, por que te has puesto tan nervioso cuando las he querido abrir?"  
  
"mm..."  
  
"Voy a descorrer las cortinas Suiichi, y entonces lo averiguaré..."  
  
"No... Por favor, no..."  
  
"Tanto te preocupa?"  
  
"...Pues..."  
  
"Si te preocupa tanto será por alguna cosa..."  
  
Y con un movimiento rápido descorio las cortinas, llenando asi la habitación de luz de luna.  
  
Los biorritmos empezaron, sentia como hiba a cambiar mi aspecto.  
  
Ahora soi mas alto, mi pelo se ha vuelto lacio y de plata, mis ojos rasgadosy dorados y mi voz mas gruesa...  
  
Ella me miraba desde al lado de la ventana, tenia una expresión horrorizada, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.  
  
"... tu... Suiichi, Kurama...no! Tu estas muerto! Porque?! Estas muerto! No puedes estar aquí!" Gritaba mientras lloraba amargamente. "Yo, yo te maté aquel dia! No... No lo hice queriendo! No me mates por favor... Lo siento! No me odies!"   
  
Ella caió al suelo de rodilas gimiendo y llorando como nunca había vsto llorar a nadie.  
  
.....................................................................................................................  
  
Que os parece? Bueno, espero que bien... Tal vez un os imaginarais lo de la muerte de Kurama... Pero se aclarara próximamente ^^  
  
A ver, he avabado esto el dia 3/4/04! Muy bien Inari-chan, estas mejorando! XD  
  
Bueno, espero no tardar tanto en subir el proximo capitulo, pero es que, entre que tengo otro fic de capitulos por acabar y que estoi traduciendo (por primera vez) un fic que estaba en francés... Me va a dar algo! XD  
  
Dejad Reviews! 


	5. Una triste melodia

Bien! Por fin el 5 capitulo! jeje ^^ Pero me temo deciros que es EL ULTIMO!  
  
Disclaimers: Este fic es mioooooo, los personajes que os suenen (kurama, hiei, yuusuke...) son del dibujante de la serie y nio míos (T.T) Minna aogiri y demás personajes extraños que no hayas oído en vuestras vidas son miooooooos!   
  
Peligros: Si copias sin permiso este fic u a Minna aogiri... Te morderé la yugular y te dejaré seco/a! ¬¬ ok?  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Ladrona vs. Ladrón  
  
Por Inari-chan  
  
Cap5: Una triste melodía  
  
Ella seguía llorando en el suelo, se cubría la cara con las manos y tenia el pelo revuelto. Que le pasaba? Parecía que ella me conocía, pero había hablado con tanta rapidez que no podía discernir el significado de aquellas frases sin coherencia.   
  
Parecía haberse horrorizado al verme, bien, eso no se podía decir que fuera excesivamente extraño... No era muy normal mi apariencia.  
  
Me acerqué sigilosamente, debía de entender u comprender el por que de su comportamiento. Antes, fui hacia la ventana y volví a correr las cortinas, de forma que poco a poco volví a ser Suiichi Minamino, un ningen.  
  
Cuando estuve delante suyo me arrodillé y puse mi mano en su mejilla.  
  
"Minna? Estas..."  
  
Ella me empujó violentamente hacia atrás haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo.  
  
"Cállate! No me toques! No te me acerques o... Yo no... No me mates! Por dios y por lo que es sagrado... No me mates! Kurama... No me mates... Yo solo, nunca... Yo nunca quise hacer aquello... no fui yo!"  
  
"Gomen... A que te refieres?"  
  
"No... no me recuerdas?! Bien... Mejor...Si, es mejor así, mejor que..." Volvió a sollozar desesperadamente, lloraba, balbuceaba cosas incomprensibles, solo algunas cosas podia ser captadas de aquella desesperada voz " Si no me recuerdas... Yo, no, ya no... no es necesario esto! No lo necesito, lo odio!" Dijo gritando y arrancó de su cuello un largo cordel que sujetaba un pendiente dorado, un aro pequeño.  
  
"Eso... Ese aro no es... mío?" Dije midiendo mis palabras "Por que lo tienes tu? Creía que lo había perdido hacía tiempo... no me había preocupado mas por él"  
  
"Perdido?...Perdido?!...Como que perdido?! Tu me lo diste!"  
  
"Yo?..." De repente recordé todo, ella, aquella noche...  
  
"Kurama... kurama! Que te pasa?! Que..." La vi indefensa llorando aún delante mío y fue como un impulso que me llevo a abrazarla tan fuerte... "Kurama..."  
  
Pareció tranquilizarse de inmediato. Acaricie su cabello, note el calor que emanaba, la suave piel bajo la ropa... Todo me era conocido.  
  
Susurre inconscientemente palabras que nunca mis labios humanos habían pronunciado. Y, mientras ella se dormía en mi regazo me prometí para mi mismo que nunca volvería a olvidar, nunca iba a permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir.  
  
"Te amo"  
  
"Yo también te amo"  
  
*OWARI*   
  
.................................................................................  
  
Bien, ahora que he terminado este fic me concentrarme mas en hacer los otros, pero debo decir que me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo y que quizás algún día haga otra parte, pero por momento nio ^^ 


End file.
